ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leo Brothers vs. The Monster Brothers
is the 22nd episode of Ultraman Leo. This episode aired September 6th, 1974. This episode is also notable for featuring the debut of Astra, the brother of Ultraman Leo. Synopsis When battling against the monster brothers, Gallon and Liter as they attack Tokyo, Leo is reminded of the loss of his own younger brother, Astra. But is Astra truly gone...? Plot It is Momoko's Birthday today, and Gen, Kaoru, and the others are throwing her a surprise Birthday Party (per Gen's advice.) However just as Gen is about to light Momoko's candles, he is called in by MAC when a Monster appears in Tokyo. The monster, named Gallon, rampages throughout Tokyo, causing destruction and shrugging off most of MAC's assaults. During Gallon's rampage, Gen focus is caught off guard when two young brothers, one of them (named Okamura Leo) is trying to save his younger brother Asuka from some debris that fell on him and is crushing him. Rather than fight back against Gallon, Gen helps Leo save Asuka from the debris and escorts them to the Hospital. As Asuka is left to recover, Gen learns from Leo that it was Asuka's Birthday today and Gallon attacked them during his celebration, killing their Parents in the crossfire. Relating to Leo's misfortune, Gen reveals that he too had a brother who had disappeared during a Monster attack as well, one that had also killed their parents too. After comforting Leo, Gen goes off to deal with Gallon again, only to be confronted by Captain Dan, who demands to know why Gen didn't transform, to which Gen informs him of the lives of the children he rescued. Conflicted on whether to be angry or supportive of Gen's actions, Dan agrees to watch the Brothers while Gen goes off to battle Gallon, who is still rampaging. Without anymore distractions, Gen transforms into Ultraman Leo and battles Gallon. With MAC assisting him, Leo has no trouble in battling Gallon. Suddenly during the fight, another monster arose from underground. The other monster was Liter, the younger brother monster of Gallon! Distracting Leo from attacking Gallon, Liter attacks the Hospital in which Asuka is recovering in, endangering him and Okamura Leo inside of it. Reminded of his own Younger Brother, Leo turns his attention to Liter instead. In doing so however, Gallon recovers and together, both Gallon and Liter double-team Leo, attacking him viciously and damaging the Ultra's arm. Unable to watch any further, Dan uses his Ultra Psychokinesis to confuse both monsters, but his technique does not last long and both Gallon and Liter escape Underground before any harm could be done to them. Sometime later, Gen is seen with his arm bandaged and while alone, Gen reminisces about what happened to his brother. During Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers' attack on L77, Leo was seen trying to rescue his Brother, an Ultra named Astra from some debris that had fallen on him. Leo however was unsuccessful and before he could save Astra, the entire scenery was consumed in flames, presumably killing Astra. As Gen laments, he is again confronted by Captain Dan, who wishes to know what happened to Gen during the monster attack. Gen finally reveals to Dan about his brother, to which Dan explain that despite the loss of his family, Gen cannot keep living in the past if it will keep interfering with his battles against monsters in the present. During their moment however, Gen and Dan both get wind from MAC of Gallon and Liter, having returned in Tokyo to resume their rampage from before. Despite his arm injury from previously, Gen transforms into Ultraman Leo and once again confronts the Monster Brothers in battle. However just like before, Gallon and Liter both overwhelm Leo in battle and Leo is incapable of stopping them. Suddenly at that moment a Red Travel Sphere appears from out of the Sky and lands on the Battlefield between Leo, Gallon, and Liter. Out from the Sphere emerges none other than Astra, the long-lost brother of Ultraman Leo! Arriving just in time to rescue his own brother and now with the tides of the battle now turned to their favor, Leo and Astra work together to battle against Gallon and Liter. Gallon and Liter were no match for the combined might of both Brother Ultras and after being beaten down, Leo and Astra destroyed Gallon and Liter with their Ultra Double Flasher technique. With the monsters dead, Leo and Astra parted ways, happily reunited and knowing that they will meet each other again someday. Later that day, Gen returns to Momoko's Birthday Party where he receives word from Dan that Asuka is recovering just fine in the Hospital. To reconnect with the boys from before, Gen sends them both a Cake, and a Birthday Card tells Asuka to get well soon. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode marks the debut of the Ultra known as Astra, the brother of Ultraman Leo, who was thought to have been killed by the Alien Magma in L77's Destruction. Since then, Astra would appear sporadically throughout the Ultraman Leo series, assisting his brother whenever Leo was being overpowered by a monster stronger than him, as well as on occasion when Leo would assist the other Ultramen on missions. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes